Where Deku Belongs
by Treecko360
Summary: Katsuki likes to see Deku in one place, and one place only.
1. Wither Beneath Me

Where Deku Belongs

Warnings and important stuff:

-This is yaoi, if you don't like yaoi... You better RUN

\- There is light bondage

-I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CONTENT

-This is has been crossposted from ao3, and edited.

\- Unbeta-ed because fuck that...

-Also to those of you who are reading this who I also participate in forums with... I'M SORRY!

Chapter 1: Whither Under Me

Flushed cheeks with freckles peeking through pink. Sweat dripping from the brow, mouth open to take in air. Lips purple from constant abuse of teeth. Emerald eyes full of unshead tears. A forest of hair soaked with sweat forming a halo of green on a pillow. Gasps and whines echoing in the air creating a song.

A muscular and toned chest covered in sweat heaved with every breath. Strong arms tied by a tie that wouldn't be able to hold them down any other time are being pinned to a post above the green halo. Abs flexing with each movement, thick thighs and toned legs splayed out on each side, opened for all to see. Course green curles slightly surrounding an average length, hard and dripping, angry red, denial of release the cause.

Cheeks spread open with a red stretched rim wrapped around a hard erection that impaled to the base, deep inside.

This is the sight Bakugou Katsuki has seen time and time and time again. To him it never gets old, he never bores of this image, instead he takes moments like this, usually the moment right after thrusting fully inside is when the blonde likes to still and take a good look at the greenette beneath him. He feels his heart beat accelerate and his gut fills with butterflies. He feels heat on his face watching those big green eyes staring back at him. A hint of embarrassment always gets to him because Katsuki doesn't let his admiration show, especially when he is admiring Deku. Someone that is so damn low on his radar should never be looked at with such emotion from Bakugou but the blonde does each time. And he gets caught every, single time.

So he has to punish him, punish him for seeing him so damn vulnerable, punish him for being so damn perfect underneath him, punish him for being so unbearably addictive, punish him for being Deku. So he digs his nails into those thick thighs, letting his quirk heat up his palms to give the other a quick warning that he was going to be fucked throughly. He raises them up to bend the boy in half. Flexibility and training giving him the ability to bend to every position Katsuki can think of putting him in.

He hovered over Deku, enjoying the flex of muscle around his hard cock, he shuddered at the feeling but kept his composure. He doesn't start moving yet, he wants Deku to give him the okay. He has to be patient, too many times he jumped the gun and hurt him during these moments and though part of him didn't give a damn because he hurt the nerd publicly anyway, the other part ached, pain wasn't supposed to be during these times...plus... it meant that he wouldn't be able to be inside him as soon as he would want to.

He waits and waits, slowly he buries his face into the crook of the youngers neck to breathe in the smell of Deku, he gets high off it, but damn the world if he would admit it to anyone. Deku is breathing hard and clenching tight, even the muscles that Katsuki had his nails digging in to were tense. Then finally, finally, a whimper from the nerd. "Ka-Kacchan...please...

This was what he was waiting for...the begging. But it wasn't enough, "Please what?" He smiled into the sweat soaked skin when he heard a frustrated huff. So he grinded deeper in retaliation, giving a some friction to tease with no relief. "What was that nerd?"

A small moan, and the nerd was trying so hard to grind up, but Bakugou made sure that that was impossible. Another whine before a timid voice was heard, "Please Kacchan, need you to fuck me."

"That was weak Deku, you can do better than that." Another roll of the hips had the greenette whimpering, clenching down on his cock trying to coax it into moving and Katsuki wanted to give in but he was enjoying himself too much.

"Come on Kacchan! Please just fuck me." He pulled at his restraints and tried to push against the hands keeping him folded in half but not hard enough to actually do anything. Just enough to show how desperate he wanted this.

Katsuki pulled back to look down, those eyes were now spilling with tears, not from pain, from frustration. The words Deku was whining and the tear soaked cheeks were just what he wanted, he reared back and slammed his cock back in, he could hear a hiss of yes from the greenette, he let a groan escape so he started a brash pace to make up for moaning out loud, the nerd shouldn't make him feel this good. Sitting up to admire the work he was putting in he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning again, Deku wasn't even looking at him anymore, he was in his own little world. Body jerking, toes curled, sweat soaked, eyes rolling back with each thrust. Katsuki knew he was hitting Deku's sweet spot when the mumbling started...this was what Katsuki loved the most...praise got him off in the best way.

"Nnngh! Oh god...oh man, so big... mmm... so big! Feels so, gooood Kacchan! The best, it's the best! You are, the best at everything. The biggest! Kacchan you make me feel so good! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum on your big dick! It's in my stomach! I know it is...please, please cum Kacchan! Ineed you to cum...please please..." Every mumbled word was said between gasps and moans that went straight to Katsuki's dick, he couldn't hold out much longer if he kept that up. He leaned in and silenced the impending scream from Deku with a wet kiss, he forced his tongue in as Deku waled. Cum pumping into him with one final slam of Katsuki's hips and seconds later he felt warm spurts coating his chest.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, trying to enjoy the high from their orgasm, but Bakugou pulled away much too quickly. An inner voice tell him him to pull the fucked out nerd who was passing out into his arms and succumb to that deep sleep you can only have after great sex, but Bakugou didn't listen to nobody, not even himself. He pulled out slowly, grabbing a towel that was planted next to the bed and cleaning up himself then cleaning up the unconscious Deku. He untied him and placed him neatly under the covers. Standing up and tossing the towel in a hamper he put his hoodie on and sweats before heading to the door. Taking one last look at the bed to see that baby faced nerd one more time before calling it a night, his heart ached, pleading with him to crawl back in bed. For the first time he turned away from the door to stare over the sleeping freckles...the soft breathing, he looked so peaceful and Bakugou thought for the millionth time how amazing it would be to wake up and see that perfect face to start his day off...

Instead he leaned down and kissed the mess of curles before turning away and leaving the dorm room. Sneaking back to his own to crawl into cold sheets and force his eyes closed to go into a deep sleep. The flash of Deku's face contorted in sloppy bliss gave him enough to calm himself and to fall fast asleep.

Katsuki sat in class pissed off, his group chatting up a storm but he couldn't stop glancing over to the nerd who was chit-chatting with his little squad of Deku lovers. He swore they were in love with the little fucker with how all over him they always were. Then the way the nerd looked like he was on top of the world truly enraged him. So he sat quietly thinking about what he would do to the nerd tonight, when he had Deku under him, where he belongs.

I hoped y'all liked it!

Please favorite and review!

If you have any suggestions for bnha yaoi please pm me them to me!

Toodles,

-Treecko360


	2. He isn't mine is he?

Special thanks to:

Buggy98

Cyclopos

DarkKirito

FoxKitten15

Jewel08

KuroNekoFangirl

Lewdqueeen

Smittydahur99

YaoiFanficVeteran08

knollthegord

naru-chanfan

and my awesome beta Nightress5!

* * *

Where Deku Belongs Chapter 2:

He isn't mine...is he?

Katsuki was pissed, well he was always pissed but this was a 'pissed' of a different magnitude. Deku had the nerve to outdo him in one of the challenges. Everyone cheered at the nerd's win. Bakugou is the winner.. not Deku... and he needed to remind him of that. They had been put through the wringer here lately, with more and more combat training with their quirks, and even having to do more studying for in-class pop quizzes that Bakugou hadn't been able to make any nightly visits recently. It had been two weeks since he had Deku underneath him, begging and pleading. A determined, twinkle of strength in those emerald eyes that sparkled as they looked at him today after he beat him in the challenge. In that moment Bakugou's cock twitched at the thought of making those eyes spill over with tears.

He walked up to Deku's dorm door, grasping the handle firmly, attempting to quietly yet forcefully open the door . The doorknob didn't budge. Thanking his constant training to control his quirk better he didn't explode the door knob clear off. Instead, he tried again. It was locked.

Deku never locked his door because he wanted it to always be open for his Kacchan. Though it was pretty well known to the blonde that the nerd enjoyed being pinned under Katsuki just as much as the one pinning him.

Frustrated, Bakugou was about to cause a scene, however, he knew that would be the absolute wrong thing to do. This was a secret between the two of them. He couldn't blow their cover just for a mishap; a locked door. He took a deep breath, it did nothing to calm his rage nor his hard-on. So he stubbornly knocked. Low enough that other dorms around didn't hear and if the nerd was awake or sleeping even he would hopefully pick up on it.

Bakugou started gritting his teeth together when he heard rustling, he relaxed and eagerness shivered through his limbs. Hands itching to get ahold of his Deku and destroy him, fill him up with so much-

The door unlocked, Katsuki was about to push it open because he just couldn't wait any more when red and white flashed in his vision as the door was opened. He was face to face with a confused and just woken up Todoroki.

He was at a lost for words, the pang in his heart lit a new fire of rage in his chest because WHAT THE FUCK IS ICYHOT DOING HERE!? Bakugou took a step back, yells and curses at the ready but he needed to get away. There was no explanation that he needed to know. He couldn't explain why he was there either, so instead, he said nothing and turned on his heels. Storming away without a word.

The rage and the hurt kept him from hearing anything that might have been happening behind him, and his pride refused to let him look back. He went to sleep that night angry and still hard.

The next day he woke up with a headache, not much restful sleep considering all that had happened and then the anger came back along with the ache in his heart accompanied by the vivid thoughts the blond was having because why else would Todoroki have been there last night.

He got ready, leaving his phone on the nightstand. Five messages from Deku but be left them unread and his phone face down because he was in no mood for explanations. There was only one anyway.

"They fucked.." he growled the answer out as he walked to class, making sure to avoid everyone, leaving before most of the others were even up, that way he didn't have to deal with their bullshit so early being in the mood he was in. He plopped down at his desk and looked at nothing in particular. Just a permanent scowl that was more stern than normal. The aura he was exhibiting didn't go unnoticed because as the class showed up one by one or in small groups, they tried everything to be as far away from Bakugou as they could.

He refused to look at the door but could feel when Deku showed up. He felt those green eyes on him as the others said hello. Deku's voice was chipper but Katsuki could hear the worry in his studder and that's when he noticed Todoroki had also arrived. His monotone voice greeted the others. Bakugou wanted to kill him. Both of them! Of course, they showed up at the same time because they fucked last night!

Bakugou clenched his jaw as everyone began finding their seats, Mr. Aizawa slugged in and began his speech of the day, his voice tinged with annoyance, it usually pissed Bakugou off but Bakugou heard nothing as he sat and imagined with dread of the ways that Icyhot had fucked his Deku. He wondered if he took him from behind, Bakugou's favorite way to have the nerd, pulled his hair or

his skin. Bakugou seethed at that idea. The images didn't stop there, because he knew that the fucker was too soft for that. Bakugou knows he probably held him delicately. Loaded with kisses and sweet words. Slow grinds because he thinks Deku can't take the rough stuff or that he needs to show how much he cares! It made Bakugou want to puke.

He gripped his desk as his mind ran rampant. Mind shifting and then that's when a larger knot tied itself in his stomach because an image of Deku fucking Todoroki also ran in his mind and that made it all worse.

"Bakugou!"

The blonde's head jerked up, the flashes and images retreating to the back of his mind as he met eyes with his teacher who had his quirk activated. He was about to ask the fuck why when he looked down at the singed handprints on his desk.

"Why are you destroying your desk?" Eraserhead's voice was annoyed as usual.

Bakugou felt his cheeks heat up slightly because all eyes were on him, he had them on him all day from the aura he was letting out, shit even Kirishima hadn't talked to him yet, though the guy did run late, having forgotten to set his alarm. He needed to keep his cool, he was supposed to not care about the nerd anyway so why was this getting to him so damn bad..."Fuck if I know. Just ready to kick some ass!"

Eraserhead stared at him for a few more seconds before continuing his speech.

Katsuki was a little grateful at that. His internal fight was bad enough, he didn't need a teacher fighting him either. He leaned back in his desk, closing his eyes but every time he did that he would think of the faces Deku usually makes when Bakugou is pounding into him just right and wondered if Todoroki has seen them all. He started to smile because this was going to drive him mad.

Bakugou and the rest of the class made it to the locker room to get ready for quirk training. He was almost finished when a familiar voice brought him out of his trance.

"Hey bro! What's up?" A hand landed on the blond's tense shoulder.

Bakugou turned to glare at Kirishima, who removed his hand to scratch his head, "Nothing." His tone was deeper than normal. Fuck just let it go!

Kirishima smiled knowingly, "Well could have fooled me cause something definitely looks up."

"More like looks up his ass, damn man who pissed you off this bad already." The loud voice of the overcharged light bulb made his headache grow stronger.

Kirishima noticed immediately, "Hey man I wouldn't pester him too much."

Denki still shirtless stood close to Kirishima, "Oh damn, you might be right. This isn't the usual pissed of bro is it?"

Kirishima sighed, "Nope, this is nuclear."

Bakugou grunted and finished changing before slamming his locker shut and stormed away to the training area. Leaving the others with more questions than answers but what he did feel was the little nerd's eyes on him as he left.

The training exercise was simple. In teams of two, they needed to locate the enemy's bomb and disarm it within the allotted time. The teams were picked at random and of course, he was partnered with fucking Deku.

They were chosen to go first, they were going to be watched so that gave Bakugou some relief that the nerd wasn't going to try and bring anything up what he had seen yesterday. Bakugou needed to just finish the training and get through this fucking day. The buzzer went off and so did he. Blasting away from Deku without a single word. The faint sound of Deku calling out 'Kacchan' in the background. He didn't want to hear his voice right now.

He flew over scanning the area thinking of where the bomb would be. He located it quickly but as he approached robots jumped up to defend it and man did Bakugou smile at the opportunity to blow shit up. So he did. The robots didn't deserve the treatment that he gave them but he couldn't help it. The images from his imagination fueled his anger and rage that he hardly noticed Deku disarming the bomb or approaching him as he pounded the already broken robot into pieces with blast after blast.

"Kacchan...Kacchan we won. Stop." The timid voice coming from behind the blond but that just pushed Bakugou farther, he didn't care that they won. "Kacchan."

Bakugou kicked at the remaining parts and growled, "Shut the fuck up."

"What is wrong with you?"

Katsuki turned slowly towards the green-clad teen, with a worried look but he still attempted to come off as fierce. "Seriously!? You already fucking know."

Deku stepped back, scanning over the blond, before mumbling something about how Kacchan didn't read the messages or some shit like that but that didn't matter as Katsuki was storming away, "Wait! Kacchan just listen for one second."

Bakugou heard the footsteps behind him, mostly out of reflex, also out of the betrayal he had felt he turned and hit Midoriya with a well-timed backhand. "I don't want to hear it! Just go to hell!"

Deku hit the ground with a thud but said nothing.

Bakugou, finished with the day left the training area without even checking in with Mr. Aizawa but to be honest the teacher let him go, knowing something had to be really wrong for him to want to leave class early. Bakugou showered and went back to his dorm room to ignore his soon to be nosey classmates and to stew in his rage. He thought for a moment to glance at his phone but decided to turn it off instead.

A knock woke him, he jerked awake looking at the clock and freaking out slightly because it was two a.m. already.

He got out of bed and opened the door. He met Deku's frustrated expression. He was about to just slam the door in his face when Deku activated his quirk. Pushed him inside, closed and locked the door behind them quickly. "Now you are going to tell me why you are being more than an ass than usual Kacchan! You haven't even read a single text message or returned a call. You didn't come tonight and you—you hit me. I mean I know you've hit me before but this was, this was different—"

"Shut up! Mumbling al-fucking-ready. Get out of here, Deku!" Sparks ignited in his hands as he charged toward the now quiet green-haired teen.

"No." Determination radiated from the younger teen. He was standing his ground.

Bakugou wanted to bash his head in but he couldn't fight in the dorms... so he settled down, his anger boiling over. His voice was almost unrecognizable even to himself, "Get the fuck out before I kill you."

"Your threats don't scare me, Kacchan." The boy was unmoving, they were so close, an inch separating their bodies as Katsuki glared down from above. The tension was so thick in the air it was getting hard to breathe.

Bakugou said nothing but then images of Todoroki's sleepy face opening the door to Deku's room ran through his mind as rage bitterness coursed through his veins... "Just go, I'm sure that bastard is waiting for you."

Bakugou saw it immediately. The face of realization washing over Midoriya's freckled face. "Oh my god...you think that I... that Todoroki and ... that we...?" Midoriya backed up, his face still shocked. Bakugou waited. And waited and waited...

"Just go!"

"You think I slept with Todoroki?!" Deku started to laugh hard.

Bakugou watched the boy hunched over and outwardly laughed. Some tears were leaking as he laughed harder and harder and Bakugou snapped. "How dare you!?" The blond acted quickly before the younger had time to react. His laughing distracting him from the danger. In an instant Katsuki had him pinned face first, a hot hand on the back of his neck and one of Midoriya's arms twisted uncomfortably behind him, pushed near the point where if Bakugou applied slightly more pressure it could snap. Making sure to subdue him incase the little fucker tried to use his quirk. "Laughing in my fucking face that you let that piece of shit fuck you! I should kill you." He let a spark out on the boy's bare skin, making it burning slightly an warming his neck.

Deku moaned at the feeling of pain.

"Shit!" The sound did what it always did to him, making his cock twitch to life but he was too angry right now...too hurt. "I'm going to break your fucking arm if you don't agree to get the fuck out in the next second."

"Kacchan, please. Just listen."

"I'm serious Deku if the next words out your mouth aren't what I want to hear I'll do it!" Bakugou meant what he said. He didn't care about the consequence. He wanted to cause pain for the pain he felt deep inside, now knowing that Deku cried underneath someone else.

"I've never slept with Todoroki!"

...

Bakugou wanted to believe it, but he was stubborn. "Fucking liar. He answered your door. You locked it."

"I know, I know. I swear Kacchan if you let me go I will tell you everything." Deku squirmed in the painful hold he was in.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, tightening his grip instead on the back of the youngster's neck, "You will tell me just as you are."

Deku tried to let himself go limp to lessen the pain, being used to the abuse he was able to easily, "He came over to study with me over the upcoming tests, we studied over the strategies best to go against long-range and sensory quirks when we must have fallen asleep. He must of locked the door when he came in out of habit doing that to his own door. He is a private person ya know? I didn't think he would have stayed. He was on the floor the entire time. I assumed you wouldn't of came by that night because of losing the challenge. I thought you wouldn't want to see me yet. So I didn't worry."

Bakugou said nothing, just let him continue. Letting it all sink in.

"When I heard the door open I was so happy because I knew you were coming but when I looked over and saw that Todoroki had opened the door I was at a loss on what to do. You just stormed away and Todoroki looked at me and I could only say that you probably wanted to fight about the challenge. He believed it." Midoriya tried his best to look back at the blond. "I thought that you were mad that you couldn't fuck me, I never thought that you would have thought that Todoroki and I were sleeping together."

Bakugou kept him pinned, refusing to let go quite yet. "Tell me...tell me damn it."

"I'm yours, you're the only one who touches me Kacchan."

Bakugou was quick to act, letting the other go as he wrestled the boy's shirt off and shorts, smirking at the fact he wasn't wearing boxers. Deku was naked, lying on his stomach, he returned his hand to the back of the boy's neck as he used his other to shove a finger in the surprisingly wet and loosened hole. "The fuck, did you touch yourself before coming over?"

Midoriya shivered, "Yes. I wanted to be ready, just in case."

Katsuki wanted to tell him he appreciated it because he was so eager to get inside. He pulled his pants down slightly, then pulled his already hard cock out. Lining it up with Deku's hole and slamming in without a pause. The relieved moan Deku let out made him groan with his own. He missed this so damn much, he let go of the other's neck and sat back on his knees as his heated hands held the other's hips as he started a fast rhythm. He wasn't going to last and with the way Deku's walls fluttered around him let him know the nerd was in the same boat.

"Oh yes, please Kacchan. Please, please."

"Oh fuck, that's it. Beg." Bakugou braced one of his legs up, to make sure his thrusts went harder and faster.

Deku spread his legs wider as he braced himself for the rough fucking, moaning louder and louder. Unable to form sentences. Meeting the powerful pounds with his own hips. His cock was about to explode.

Bakugou loved this, this was so perfect. The weight on his chest was gone and everything was back to normal, well other than the idea of the still angering thought of Todoroki fucking Deku sweetly...so he slowed...the action confusing Deku. He pulled out, flipping Deku on to his back, making the boy's legs spread wide. Bakugou thrust back into Deku to silence any mumbling questions. He leaned over him as he captured Deku's plump lips with his own. Kissing him passionately as he thrust deep and slow. Rolling his hips to make sure to hit Deku's sweet spot over and over. They never did it slow or sweet but Bakugou would be damned if he was shown up by a dreamed-up version of that candy caned dick, bastard.

Scarred hands ran down Bakugou's sweat covered back, digging blunt nails into the blond's back, drawing blood as Midoriya lost himself into the wet, breathtaking kiss. Bakugou was filling him up at both ends and it was wonderful.

The slow and gentle pace went on for a while, their lips barely letting go, they only ever parted to take in some air when they felt lightheaded. Everything felt wet and messy and perfect. Bakugou felt the build, he couldn't help but speed up, and Midoriya broke their kiss to moan as his prostate was abused thoroughly.

Bakugou lost himself, fucking into the warmth hard and fast, even when the spurts of cum hit his chest, wondering for one split second when his shirt went missing, the tightness pushed him over the edge as he spilled inside his rival. Making sure to grind in every last drop. Letting his body rest on top of the smaller.

They usually left each other after, well Bakugou always left Deku after. They usually never did anything like this, usually way less emotion. But now what, the emotions were there... Bakugou let that out the bag. But Bakugou was Bakugou. That wasn't going to change anytime soon. He pulled out slowly, watching his cum slip out before standing and going to his drawers to pull out a towel to wipe himself then tossing it to Deku to do the same. After a few more moments of silence, Bakugou sat on his bed, "I still want you to get out. I go to you, you don't come to me. Got it?"

Midoriya winced as he stood, pulling his clothes back on before throwing the soiled towel back to Kacchan. "Got it." He left right after.

Bakugou dropped back on the bed, looking at his hands before smacking them down on his face and screaming a muffled, "**FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK**!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

I hoped y'all liked it!

Please favorite, follow and review!

If you have any suggestions for bnha yaoi please pm me them to me!

Toodles,

-Treecko360


	3. Its Movie Night!

Thanks for all the views, favorites, and follows! You guys are the best!

Oh my gawd! We have over 1k views! WOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 3: Its Movie Night!

* * *

Katsuki tried to force things back to normal after he let his feelings slip. It wasn't a verbal slip but his actions were loud as fuck. If he didn't care then it wouldn't have mattered who Deku was fucking.  
It did matter.

The idea drove Bakugou mad. Though he had calmed down after the incident, he stopped going to Deku's. Not that he wanted to stop, just take a little break to get his head together. Feelings weren't supposed to be involved in their arrangement. Bakugou also was avoiding Deku in general, to the point it was obvious. He wasn't even out bursting at him during class or training.

He could tell that his late-night visits were missed. Deku didn't have to make it verbal, it was his actions. Stopping close by Bakugou's squad or in training being near or keeping himself in Katsuki's line of vision. Or for the fact that right now he was undressing out of his skin-tight costume ridiculously slow. Bending down to pick up items or stretching his arms up over his head, poking his bubble butt out. Bakugou felt his cock twitch. Pissing him off as he was staring daggers at the glorious ass.

He tore his eyes away and finished getting dress, having already showered. He was about to leave when Kirishima blocked his path, "Hey man you want to go to the mall or something before we head back to the dorms?"

"Not in the mood. Now out my way." Katsuki went to barge through but Denki popped up.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. Plus we got to pick up a few movies for movie night, you are joining this time right?" Sparky's smile was annoying to the explosive boy.

"I'm not going to be stuck with you bunch of-"

"Come on man! We will let you pick the movie this time." Kirishima butted in, ignoring the growl of frustration from his blond friend.

"Yeah! So let's go!"

Before Katsuki knew what was happening he was being dragged to the mall and then shuffled from store to store watched Denki be a fucking diva in outfit shopping. Then after what seemed like forever and only two outbursts from his boiled over rage they were picking out movies at the video store. Bakugou felt his attitude from earlier slowly drifting because a movie night might keep his mind off shit. And it will be a good excuse for why he doesn't go to Deku's dorm….again.

He settles on some scary gore movies that he is sure will get the whiney extras jumping in their skin. When they returned to the dorms it was late and the girls and remaining guys had already spread out snacks and moved the furniture around to just cushions and pillows around the TV. Pink cheeks came running up, "You guys get the movies?"

Katsuki sneered, "Yeah, here." He handed them over as he marched off.

The other girls came over to investigate, "Oh man they are all scary!"

Katsuki smiled as he headed to the elevator to go get into something more comfortable if he was going to have to lay around with a bunch of idiots. "Be prepared to squirm."

Raccoon eyes hollered back, "You better be here at 8! That's when we will start the movies!"

"Whatever."

Bakugou took his time getting onto his lounge clothes. A black shirt and gray sweats. He decided on no underwear because why the fuck not. When he returned everyone was settled into their spots. Most of the girls huddled together in the front but he wanted to be towards the back and was relieved to see Kirishima and Denki and the others he tolerated better than most in a smaller group to the back, he took a glance to see that Deku was not there yet.

He settled in on a pillow, lights turning off as Momo started the first film.

"Oh good. I didn't miss anything."

Deku's voice came from the back and he dared to sit next to Bakugou. Blankets were thrown around and of course, Bakugou had to share his with Deku.

"Hope you don't mind sharing Kacchan." Deku's voice sweet, along with his smile. Eyes sparkling in the dim light of the movie. That was still on previews.

Katsuki wanted to protest and just leave because his control was slipping. He wanted to bend the little fucker over and give their classmates a better show than the film could.  
"Whatever."

They had placed the couches, now void of cushions, behind the group allowing those in the back to lean against it. Bakugou got comfortable leaning back as he stretched his legs, careful not to kick those in front of him, Deku seemed to do the same, but he not so subtly pressed his bare leg on his clothed one. Their lower thighs pressed together was burning Katsuki's skin through his thin sweats. He didn't look down, knowing the blanket hid everything, and though Katsuki was staring at the television all he could focus on was the touch of Deku's leg.

He could hear Deku's whispers, Bakugou's red eyes glanced to see he was talking to Todoroki. The asshole. Their conversation died off and time went by, the movie started to get more and more suspenseful and the scare factor was rising. The girls getting spooked at every sound. But Bakugou didn't pay attention to any of it because Deku's God damn leg was searing a hole in his thigh that for some reason was giving him a half hard-on.

Then there was a sex scene starting and the blonde's mind started to drift, replacing the actors with visions of himself and Deku and his half staff turned to full mass in an instant, thank God the killer picked that time to come out and stab the chick, causing the boyfriend to run. That brought the blonde right out of his daydream. However, that didn't stop his member from standing proudly, hidden by the blanket and darkness.

The girls all screamed and some of the guys jumped as well, including Deku. Making him shift even closer. Their sides pressed together, the nerd even turned to him and hid his eyes till the screams were over. Before peeking again to see if it was safe. "So-sorry Kacchan."

The younger shifted, back to leaning against the couch but didn't make an effort to move his body from being pressed to Bakugou. Now he could move himself but fuck that. Deku wanted to play then he could play too. Does the little nerd want to challenge me? Fine, let the games begin you little shit. The blonde stretched his arms behind his head before stretching out to place them along the seat of the couch. He hoped the nerd would notice and pull away so they didn't look like they were cuddling but Deku instead leaned closer and had the nerve to put his hand on the blonde's thigh under the blanket.

Everyone was in tune with the movie. Hiding and peeking from each other's blankets and shoulders.

The hand on his thigh sent tingles through his body, oh he is really pushing my buttons. Okay. Bakugou moved his arm behind Deku letting it fall, making sure no one was noticing, especially Icy hot. Once satisfied with the probability of not getting caught he gripped firmly on to Deku's side. The boy's unsuspecting squeak lined up with a loud bang from the movie and many others made a similar sound. Bakugou felt Deku's body tense, he could feel it even though the hand on his thigh. He let his finger rub little circles on his side. Breath hitching. He seemed to tremble. A toothful grin was on Bakugou's face. Glad the darkness kept it hidden.

Deku's hand squeezed and drifted closer to his cock, fingertips pressing near the base. Katsuki wanted the clothing to denigrate so those smaller hands could wrap around him, Bakugou feels so pent up that just a handjob would due but fuck that. He willed himself not to show any signs of how much he wanted. he quickly upped the stakes. A lot of commotion began to happen on the screen, he moves his hand lower and with no hesitation they dug under Deku's bottom till Deku was practically sitting on his hand letting him squeeze and rub. A hand went over his mouth to keep from letting out a whimper.

Katsuki didn't stop there. Fuck it. He pulled his hand out just to dive it back in, making Deku jump as he rubbed soft flesh. Making sure to grip one full cheek, making sure his index finger rubbed against Deku's entrance. Katsuki shivered because holy fuck! He is loose. The fucker prepped. He shifted his hips to get Deku's hand right on his crotch. He needed something, the ache was painful. And the younger teen obliged. Katsuki could feel the tremble in his fingers. He trusted up into the palm. As he simultaneously pushed two fingers inside.

"Ka.." Deku covered his mouth, the screams of the movie cover up his slip.

Katsuki heard it loud and clear and boy did that make his lust grow to new heights. He wanted to pull the nerd on his lap and make him ride his cock to completion. He thrust his fingers in and out awkwardly, unable to finger him deeply, just enough to get the little fucker going. Katsuki kept up the steady rhythm as Deku tried to keep it together, he was rubbing, desperate to keep up but the blonde didn't care. The slick feel of his fingers going in and out the soft muscle would be enough to make him come anyway. His breathing accelerated.

Then the climax and the beat of the movie seemed to go into overdrive with screams and gunfire and the music high. So Bakugou leans in close to the youngers ear. Lips almost touching the shell, his fingers never stilling for a second. Deku's hand had left Bakugou's cock completely letting the older know he was once again the winner. "Gonna cum? Better hurry, the movie is almost finished. If you cum before the movies over I'll come by tonight and give you what you want."

Deku's head whipped to meet his eyes, in the flashes of the light they almost looked full with tears. And hope… Very subtly, Deku started fucking himself on his digits. And Katsuki helped him along while keeping a close eye on everyone around them. Ignoring his hard-on.

Deku was full body shaking and Katsuki used his quirk to push the nerd over the edge. The scream of the need was drowned out by everyone else's scream and then cheer as the group was able to band together to kill the slasher. Or whatever the villain was.

Bakugou pulled his fingers out and got in a more comfortable position, as the rest of the class calmed down and took a quick remission. Katsuki thanked the heavens in his mind as they left the lights off. Deku's face was certainly flushed with post-orgasm, as he sat back trying to regain his composure.

Before the second movie was done Bakugou jumped up without a word and headed to his dorm. His dick was still hard though not as bad as earlier. He promised it soon.

He opened the door without hesitation. Shutting it smoothly, without making much noise. He shredded his clothes to the floor and slipped under the covers. So pleased to find a naked and fast asleep Deku, laying on his stomach. Ass ripe for the taking. He spits on his palm, lining up his head as he pressed inside, both let out a moan. Deku jerking awake, Katsuki's reflexes went to work, slapping his hand on the back of the smaller's head, muffling the sound. Once they calmed, Bakugou pulled the green hair to bring Deku off the bed and on to his knees as Bakugou started a rapid pace. Deku's hands reached for anything then latching on to the wrist holding him up. "Too too much Kacchan." The words were said with no real complaint. Deku sounded like he came straight out of a porno.

"You can take it." Katsuki swirled his hips making sure to graze Deku's special spot but refusing to hit right on the target. "This is what you wanted right, Deku?" Katsuki made sure to sound cocky, but in reality, he was building fast. So close to already blowing his load, he needed this. It had been too long. His feelings didn't matter right now, only primal desire to cum.

The vixen took the brutal thrusts like a champ and then started meeting them. Throwing his ass back. The sound of flesh slapping together was music to their ears. Wet. Heavy breathing, moans. They were chasing their release. "Ka..! Kacchappn. Please. Please."

Bakugou groaned out a laugh, "So quick to beg."

Deku moaned angling his hips so the head hit his prostate, sparks of pleasure racing through his own body. "Please Kacchan! Please. I'll do anything! Please, please. I really… I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum. Kacchan's so good. So good. I love Kacchan's cock! I love it I love it I love it!"

Katsuki felt his heart stutter, beloved it too, too much. But he couldn't say that. Not yet. Instead, he slams Deku's face into the pillows, smacking the jiggling cheeks with his free hand. Making sure to activate his quirk. The tightness became too much as Deku screamed into the pillow. Coming hard, the walls vibrated and the nerd's quirk radiated a power surge throughout his body creating an amazing vibrating and tingle that had Bakugou cumming deep and hard. He felt the groan come from deep within but he silenced it by biting down hard on Deku's shoulder.

As they shook through the aftershocks of their orgasm Bakugou released the flesh from his teeth, licking his lips. Tasting copper. That would be a very noticeable mark. A bit of excitement ran through Bakugou knowing his mark was left and would have the nerd a nervous mess next time they need to change in the locker room. One final spurt and he pulled out. Deku passed out.

Katsuki cleaned them both and got dressed in the dark. The urge to stay was stronger than ever. But as always he leaves, but not before rolling Deku over and kissing him gently on his lips. He opened the door looking back, using the light from the hallway to see Deku's sleeping face. "...one day… I'll stay…"

He turned to shut the door behind him not noticing the purple twerp with balls for brains standing in the corner of the hall, mouth agape of what he just saw...

* * *

OOOoooooooh, a cliffhanger!

Lol, please follow, favorite, and review! It gives me motivation.

Also, you guys should participate in my poll to decide which yaoi pairing I'll do next, the link to my poll is in my profile.

Toodles,

-Treecko360


End file.
